


It’s Dark In Here

by CoButton



Category: Original Work
Genre: :D, At this point, Athra is confused, Athra is just commonly confused, Character Study, Earthquakes, Gen, Original Character(s), Power Outage, mentioned Reminoza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoButton/pseuds/CoButton
Summary: Athramonza has just woken up from a 3 hour ‘nap’ and has absolutely no idea what is going on in the world.





	It’s Dark In Here

“Well it’s quite dark in here,” He says to himself. “Lemme turn on this lamp,” He flicks the switch. Once. Twice. Third time’s a charm? Nope. “Perhaps it needs a new lightbulb.” He left the room to get a new one. He then comes back with a bulb in his hands, careful not to drop it. 

5 minutes later and now there’s a new bulb. “It should work just fine now.” He flicks the switch. Once. Twice. Third time’s a charm? Nope. He keeps trying again and again only to no avail. He’s given up hope. Time to sit in darkness.

5 hours later and now he’s bored. Staring at the ceiling for five hours isn’t exactly fun. His phone is currently getting fixed after he dropped it on concrete. (five times) Along with that, no tv. His tv has been broken ever since Remi ‘accidentally’ threw a bowling ball at it. ‘Who even has a bowling ball?!’ So he pulls out a book from the dusty bookshelf beside his chair. “Yeah sure, books are fun.” 

5 minutes later and now he’s given up on reading. It’s too dark. “If only this stupid thing would work!” He says, stomping his foot on the ground, shaking the chair. Only the shaking doesn’t stop, the whole house is shaking now. Panicked, he looks around, a dawn of realization sets in, “Earthquake?” He squeaks out. There isn’t anything that can fall and hit him but that doesn’t stop the memories of all the earthquake drills of primary school from barreling in. So he quickly ducks under his coffee table. “Heh, at least I’m putting my ‘training’ to good use.” Soon after it stopped just as fast as it started.

He’s just climbing out from under the table when the realization hits him, “Oh… the power’s out.”

5 days later, the power finally comes back on. It took him way too long to figure out that his phone had already been delivered back to him, now walking up the driveway, phone in hand.

He was expecting maybe hundreds of texts but nope, nothing. Ignoring the slight disappointment, he went to the local news and found.. nothing. “Nothing? What? Like we’re just going to ignore the power outage? Hm.” … “What about nati-oh. Oh. So it wasn’t a power outage. And the whole earthquake was just some extra terrible to the terrible. Maybe we should just stay in Amunalia from here on out.” 

  
  


**Google search history**

_local news_

_local power outage_

_national news?_

_emp meaning_

_ö_

**Author's Note:**

> 420 words
> 
> n i c e


End file.
